Guerreros
by Dryadeh
Summary: No eran amigos, ni siquiera se caían bien, pero estaban en el mismo bando. Eran guerreros. Fic para el Reto: Hogwarts I Guerra del foro WS.


Fic escrito para el _Reto: Hogwarts en la I Guerra_ propuesto por Shiorita en el foro **Weird Sisters** ;)

* * *

**Guerreros**

La década de los setenta fue una época oscura para los estudiantes de Hogwarts.

Posiblemente ellos fueron la primera generación de alumnos que conocería la guerra desde los tiempos del mago oscuro Grindelwald. Los primeros que tomarían parte activa en ella.

Fabian y Gideon Prewett sabían bien que los jóvenes solían quedar excluidos de esos menesteres por ambos bandos. Los aliados del Mago Tenebroso los ignoraban por considerarlos inútiles, el resto del mundo los veía como niños indefensos, víctimas a las que proteger. Y luego estaba Albus Dumbledore, entre dos tierras. Pero no porque sus inclinaciones no estuvieran definidas, sino porque era el único que los tomaba en cuenta.

Gideon siempre había sido el más observador de los dos, el que leía los periódicos y se fijaba en los detalles. Fabian en cambio ni siquiera era capaz de recordar en que muñeca se había puesto el reloj ese día (o si se lo había puesto) o de encontrar calcetines limpios en su baúl. Pero el hecho es que los dos sabían que Dumbledore estaba tramando algo desde principios de curso. No sólo porque más de una vez lo habían visto salir del castillo a altas horas de la noche para ausentarse por días (aunque por supuesto, si les preguntaban, ellos no sabían nada porque se suponía que estaban en sus camas), sino también porque habían escuchado a McGonagall y a Slughorn comentar que no dejaba de intercambiar lechuzas con el primer Ministro Howard Lawhead. Además se lo habían encontrado en Cabeza de Puerco (conocían un pasadizo para llegar a Hogsmeade y de vez en cuando lo tomaban bajo la apariencia de sus odiosos primos Donald y Robert gracias a la poción multijugos. Poción ilegal, por cierto) hablando con variopintos personajes. Un hombre con muchas cicatrices y una pata de palo que según le habían escuchado gruñir, era auror. Otro tipo con pinta de vagabundo y un sucio abrigo de pieles. Un mago anciano con un sombrero ridículo y porte estirado e incluso del dueño del pequeño antro, que siempre parecía malhumorado y olía a cabras.

Dumbledore eran famoso por sus excentricidades, pero Fabian y Gideon creían que eso se salía de lo normal, en un tiempo en el que nada era _normal_.

En el mundo mágico empezaba a cundir el pánico. Las noticias de muertes y desapariciones comenzaban a aparecer casi una vez por semana en los periódicos. El Ministro estaba nervioso pero se negaba a reconocer al tal Lord Voldemort, como un nuevo mago oscuro. Hablaba de hechos aislados y de medidas de seguridad aumentadas, mientras dedicaba su mandato a modificar una y otra vez los estatutos de los aurores y aumentar los empleados de la sección de Inefables. Sabían que Dumbledore no estaba de acuerdo con la actuación de Lawhead y que no era de los que sentaban a esperar que las cosas cambiaran: era de los que provocaban ese cambio, así que forzosamente tomaría alguna iniciativa propia.

Las cosas en Hogwarts tampoco iban demasiado bien últimamente. Eran tiempo difíciles para los hijos de muggles y los mestizos. Entre las familias mágicas de sangre pura más rancias existía un sentimiento de superioridad milenario respecto a los magos mestizos o "impuros", como los llamaban, pero ahora ese sentimiento se había vuelto una ideología. Mientras la mayor parte de los alumnos comenzaban a temer el nombre de Lord Voldemort, había otros que lo veían como una referencia, un ejemplo a seguir. Era el caso de un exclusivo y elitista grupo de Slytherin e incluso algún Ravenclaw, que caminaban por el colegio creyéndose los amos del mundo por descender de generaciones y generaciones de magos como si eso les otorgara el derecho de maltratar y despreciar a los sangre mezclada o a los hijos de muggles.

La gran mayoría de estudiantes les temía, otros les seguían o simpatizaban con ellos y los menos les plantaban cara. Evidentemente, los gemelos Prewett se encontraban entre estos últimos.

Es cierto que siempre habían sido asiduos "visitantes" de la enfermería, prácticamente no pasaba una semana sin que alguno de los dos o ambos terminaran allí por un golpe de bludger, una caída de escoba, una encarnizaba pelea con sus rivales en un partido de quidditch o un castigo del conserje Pringle (Pringle el Pringoso, como ellos le llamaban _cariñosamente_) particularmente duro. Pasaban tanto tiempo en la enfermería que afirmaban ver más a Madame Pomfrey que a su propia madre.

-¿Otra vez aquí? –les recibía ella con un tono y una expresión que pretendía sonar severa. Entonces los gemelos le dedicaban una sonrisa inocente llena de hoyuelos y la mujer no podía evitar ablandarse.

-Te echábamos de menos, Poppy –respondía Fabian con descaro.

-Siempre podéis venir a visitarme –replicaba la enfermera, tratando de regañarles. Porque Poppy tenía dos funciones: regañar y sanar, y solía hacer ambas al unísono –no es necesario que os metáis en líos, seáis torturados por Pringle u os caigáis de la escoba.

-Pero así no tendría emoción –aseguraba Gideon, con esa sonrisa que le cambiaba la cara –No nos darías caramelos ni te preocuparías por nosotros.

E inevitablemente, Poppy Pomfrey acaba sonriéndoles con renuencia, incapaz de resistirse a esos dos bribones.

Pero últimamente la razón de sus crecientes visitas eran heridas o hechizos fruto de duelos mágicos. De hecho no eran los únicos y a veces Fabian y Gideon no podían descansar en sus camas favoritas porque estaban ocupadas por otros alumnos.

Había una niña de primero, una tal Alice Grant, que se pasó una semana internada por enfrentarse a una Slytherin del grupo de matones, la violenta y sádica Bellatrix Black, de séptimo curso. De vez en cuando, un muchacho tranquilo de bonitos ojos azules llamado Frank Longbottom acababa allí con la niña o iba a visitarla cuando todos dormían y pasaba la noche dormitando en la cama de al lado.

También estaba Arthur Weasley, ese chico excéntrico obsesionado con _enclufes_ y _calvijas_ (ni Fabian ni Gideon tenían idea de qué gárgolas era eso) que miraba con ojillos a su hermana Molly. Era un declarado amante de los muggles a sus trece años razón por la cual solía ser el blanco de las burlas de los puristas (de las burlas y algunos maleficios, todo sea dicho). Pero el pobre chaval, que en opinión de Fabian no tenía muchas luces y en la de Gideon estaba un poco chalado, no se dejaba intimidar y no importaba cuantas veces lo enviaran a la enfermería con un ojo morado o chamuscado que él seguiría desmontando artefactos muggles entre su plato de pastel de riñones y su copa de zumo de calabaza, a la vista de todo el Gran Comedor.

Aunque últimamente, Fabian y Gideon coincidían con una chica ciertamente extraña. Era Slytherin y sangre pura y a pesar de todo una especie de marginada dentro de su casa. Se llamaba Dorcas Meadows, era diminuta, de facciones delicadas y piel muy blanca. Pero con la mayoría de sus compañeros obsesos de la sangre sólo intercambiaba maleficios e insultos. Aunque era evidente que despreciaba sus creencias, tampoco parecía sentir especial afecto por los mestizos o los hijos de muggles, así que nadie sabía en realidad por qué se enfrentaba a sus compañeros. Era la bruja más talentosa de su curso, prefecta y Premio Anual, pero acogía con indiferencia los continuos partes de castigos y detenciones por batirse en duelo con los puristas. Cuando coincidía en enfermería con los gemelos no les dirigía la palabra, ni siquiera les habló cuando se les unió en una pelea contra Rookwood, Mulciber, Bellatrix Black y los hermanos Lestrange en la que llevaban las de perder.

Era lo opuesto de Benjamin Fenwick, o Benjy, como acostumbraban a llamarle Fabian y Gideon a pesar de que no le gustara. Benjy era un talentoso Hufflepuff de último curso hijo de una bruja y de un muggle. Los mestizos, dependiendo de la pureza de sangre de su progenitor mágico poseían diferentes estatus. Algunos puristas estaban dispuestos a hacer la vista gorda con ellos, otros los metían en el mismo saco que al resto. Pero Benjy, defensor de los indefensos, estaba en la lista negra de todos ellos. Parecía estar en todas partes. Allí donde un par de Slytherins hubieran arrinconado a un hijo de muggles o a cualquier alumno de los primeros cursos, ahí aparecía él con la varita en alto dispuesto a hacerles bailar con un _Tarantallegra_.

Cerraba el grupo de habituales de la enfermería una Ravenclaw de sexto curso, hija de muggles. Se llamaba Marlene Mckinnon, era la mejor de su clase y un portento con los _Densaugeo_. Fabian encontraba terroríficas sus miradas asesinas por encima del libro que estuviera leyendo (siempre leía algún libro) mientras que Gideon se cuidaba más de sus comentarios mordaces. Por lo general era amigable pero nadie podía superarla en sarcasmo y astucia cuando se enfadaba, ni en velocidad cuando enviaba un maleficio envenenado a su contrincante.

Ellos eran, probablemente, los alumnos que en más peleas se metían. Los parias del colegio (sangre sucias, mestizos, traidores a la sangre) para los elitistas. Por supuesto, siempre había un gran número de ellos implicados en las batallas, pero nunca iban a la enfermería si podían evitarlo. Los profesores intuían, más que conocer, que esas refriegas tenían lugar en el colegio. Casi nunca eran testigos y ningún alumno delataba a sus compañeros. Tal vez por miedo, tal vez por un mandamiento secreto del estudiante que rezaba que los problemas entre alumnos debían quedar entre alumnos. Ellos también respiraban la futura guerra, también batallaban, pero lo hacían según sus reglas.

Eso no significa, por supuesto, que Dumbledore no sospechara lo que ocurría. La misma Madame Pomfrey adivinaba qué había sucedido cuando los gemelos aparecían llevando en brazos al bueno de Benjy o cuando Dorcas Meadows llegaba sangrando por la nariz con expresión hermética.

Imaginara lo que imaginara el hecho era que Dumbledore no había intervenido hasta que aquella debacle tuvo lugar en el Invernadero número 7.

Ese mediodía los alumnos habían comido con la fotografía en primera página del Profeta de lo que habían bautizado como "La Marca Tenebrosa". Se trataba de una enorme calavera de ojos vacíos de cuya boca salía una serpiente que se enredaba con las nubes. Había aparecido sobre la casa de LeRoy Myrphy, un inefable del Ministerio, al que los seguidores de Lord Voldemort, que comenzaban a hacerse llamar Mortífagos, habían asesinado junto con su esposa embarazada. La aparición de esa marca fue el inicio del pánico general. Hasta ese momento sólo habían tenido lugar desapariciones y asesinatos anónimos en lugares diversos de la geografía británica, pero ahora la gente era liquidada en su propia casa y el crimen firmado con el símbolo de Lord Voldemort.

Huelga decir que tanto profesores como estudiantes estuvieron inquietos el resto del día. Gideon y Fabian estuvieron distraídos durante su entrenamiento de quidditch, tanto que el primero falló al golpear una blugder que acabó impactándole en un hombro. Cuando la desesperada capitana del equipo decidió dar por finalizado el entrenamiento, los gemelos fueron los últimos en dejar el campo de quidditch. Regresaban al colegio, cansados y preocupados, cuando les llegó el inconfundible sonido de una pelea mágica en los invernaderos cercanos.

-Creo que a estas horas tienen clase Slytherin y Hufflepuff –apuntó Gideon, para confirmarle a su hermano lo que ya imaginaba. Los Hufflepuffs, de naturaleza tranquila y pacífica y con un gran número de hijos de muggles en su casa, eran constante objeto de desprecio y burlas para los Slytherins, y probablemente, debido a la tensión después de la aparición de la Marca Tenebrosa, Benjy había respondido a sus provocaciones a golpe de maleficio.

Sin intercambiar palabra, los gemelos Prewett echaron a correr hacia las puertas del invernadero, pero antes de llegar a ellas un hechizo las destrozó, enviando docenas de cristales en todas direcciones. Fabian y Gideon se cubrieron el rostro y cerraron los ojos para protegerse de los afilados fragmentos de vidrio, pero ninguno les tocó siquiera. Cuando abrieron los ojos, vieron a Marlene McKinnon retirando el _Cave Inicum_ con el que les había protegido.

-Estaba leyendo cerca de aquí y escuché el jaleo –les dijo a modo de saludo, dejando caer su ejemplar de _Historia de Hogwarts_ al suelo. Sin necesidad de añadir más, los tres jóvenes irrumpieron a la vez en el invernadero y se frenaron en el acto para evaluar la situación.

Sprout estaba desplomada sobre su mesa, inconsciente, mientras una Hufflepuff con el rostro contraído de preocupación intentaba despertarla. Las mesas de trabajo volcadas, el suelo cubierto de trozos de cerámica rota, tierra y plantas pisoteadas. Aquí y allá, había pequeñas trifulcas con varita, Slytherins y Hufflepuff en todas ellas. Parte de la clase se mantenía al margen, replegada hacia los lados para evitar hechizos perdidos. Un muchacho delgaducho y enclenque salió corriendo, seguramente a pedir ayuda.

Los tres recién llegados, con sus varitas en alto, se sumaron a la pelea sin hacerse preguntas. Gideon encontró a Fenwick siguiendo el rastro de Slytherins tirados en el suelo o moviéndose de un lado a otro con los pies conjurados en una danza frenética e incontrolable producida sin duda un por un _Tarantallegra_. Estaba rodeado por Alecto Carrow, Gibbon y Avery, manteniéndoles a raya como podía, sin posibilidad de contraatacar al verse tan superado en número.

-¡_Duro_! –gritó Gideon moviendo la varita en una veloz floritura. Un rayo anaranjado brotó de la punta y golpeó en el cuello a Gibbon, que cayó pesadamente al suelo convertido en piedra.

Fabian por su parte, se las apañó para esquivar por los pelos un _Depulso_ que pasó tan cerca de él que le despeinó y revolvió su túnica escarlata de quidditch, mientras avanzaba hacia el combate que tenía lugar en el centro del invernadero.

Bellatrix Black estaba allí, subida en una mesa, riendo histéricamente y moviendo el brazo con la agilidad y rapidez de un director de orquesta. Lanzaba maleficios y embrujos, uno detrás de otro, con las pupilas dilatadas de excitación y placer. Dorcas Meadows, a sus pies, repelía, desviaba o enviaba de vuelta cada uno de los ataques de Bellatrix con una mejilla manchada de tierra y su pelo castaño rojizo escapando de una trenza a medio hacer.

-¡Espabila, Prewett! –le urgió Marlene, al tiempo que empujaba a Fabian a un lado para sacarle de la trayectoria de un _Engorgio_.

-¡_Serpensoria_! –invocó alguien y de pronto el suelo del invernadero se vio cubierto de serpientes de diferentes tamaños que se erguían y sacudían su lengua bífida en señal de amenaza. Una de ellas se enredó con la pierna de Fabian y le hizo caer. El muchacho se la quitó de encima de una patada y la apuntó con su varita mientras se retorcía en el aire.

-¡_Evanesco_! –bramó y su disparo alcanzó a la serpiente al vuelo y la hizo desaparecer con un ahogado "plop".

-¡_Expelliarmus_! –lanzó un Slytherin y la varita de cedro de Dorcas salió disparada de sus dedos como atraída por un imán. Bellatrix ni siquiera le dio tiempo de reaccionar.

-¡_Cruciatus_! –bramó. Su maldición golpeó a su compañera de casa en el pecho y la hizo caer al suelo en el acto, como un castillo de naipes derribado por una fuerte brisa. Era cierto que habían tenido lugar muchas peleas en Hogwarts, que se habían servido tanto de varitas como de escobas, de maleficios como de puños, pero nadie hasta entonces había usado una imperdonable dentro de los terrenos del colegio, ningún alumno había sido jamás objeto de una.

Dorcas no se retorcía, aunque sus puños y sus dientes apretados, su espalda arqueada, sus brazos y piernas en tensión daban fe de su dolor. A pesar de que los parpados le temblaban y sus pupilas se ocultaban bajo ellos, la muchacha no gritó.

-¡Chilla, traidora! –la exhortó Bellatrix furiosa, sacudiendo su varita con el brazo rígido, como para incrementar la intensidad de la maldición. Los labios de Dorcas se replegaron pero nadie sabría si para gritar o no porque Marlene McKinnon actúo.

-¡_Desmaius_! –gritó y el hechizo se perdió en la espalda de la Black, demasiada concentrada en su tortura para protegerse. La Slytherin se desplomó sobre la mesa, como una marioneta sin hilos.

-¡_Salvo Hexia_! –convocó Fabian y una burbuja transparente brotó alrededor de la extenuada Dorcas y la absorbió, protegiéndola de todos los hechizos que le llovieron. Nadie se atrevió a intentar atacar a Marlene, no estando tan cerca de Bellatrix Black, así que ella aprovechó esa ventaja para desarmar a Rabastan Lestrange.

Mientras tanto, Gideon había logrado arrinconar a Alecto Carrows en una esquina del invernadero, oculta tras una de las mesas de trabajo que había volcado para protegerse. Benjy, desmayado, había sido retirado por sus compañeros del campo de batalla. Fabian lanzaba _Demaius_ por doquier, desvanecía serpientes o las arrojaba a patadas a los rostros de los Slytherins que batallaban cuando Dumbledore irrumpió en el invernadero.

Todos sintieron su poder antes de ver al director bajo el dintel de la puerta estallada. Fue como si una leve sensación de vértigo inundara sus estómagos durante unos segundos y les aturdiera. Antes de que pudieran darse cuenta siquiera, sin pronunciar palabra, Dumbledore movió una mano y las varitas de todos los presentes, tanto de los que batallaban como las de los que se limitaban a observar, salieron volando directamente de sus dueños a él.

Nadie mostró intención de seguir peleando con los puños después eso, todos paralizados sin necesidad de que el mago usara un _Petrificus Totallus_.

-Me temo –pronunció Dumbledore con calma –que esta vez habéis ido demasiado lejos.

**o0o**

En toda la historia de Hogwarts, los relojes de arena de las cuatro casas, especialmente Slytherin y Hufflepuff, jamás habían estado tan vacíos de puntos. En toda la historia del colegio, la enfermería no había estado tan repleta ni había tenido que dividirse en dos pabellones: uno para los Slytherins, otro para el resto de alumnos.

En todos sus años en el castillo, Pringle el Pringoso no había estado tan contento. Se paseaba por los pasillos frotándose las manos viejas y engarrotadas, pensando en todos los "holgazanes" –su palabra favorita –que podría castigar "como se merecían".

Madame Pomfrey no daba abasto para curar a los heridos, ayudada por Flitwick y McGonagall. Afortunadamente la mayoría de las magulladuras eran leves y casi todos los afectados sólo necesitaban el contrahechizo que les liberara de un _Piernas de Goma _o un _Densaugeo_.

Pero esa noche de Febrero, cinco personas se quedaron en el pabellón de "todos los demás". Benjy Fenwick y Dorcas Meadow por necesidad, los gemelos Prewett y Marlene McKinnon por decisión propia.

No es que fueran amigos exactamente. Dorcas no hablaban con los demás, Marlene era tan inteligente que les hacía sentirse incómodos, los gemelos tenían sus propios amigos y Benjy era un poco tímido. Pero estaban en el mismo bando y luchaban contra la misma marea. De manera inconsciente acudían a socorrer a los demás sin ser llamados, se protegían sin premeditarlo y se compenetraban al pelear como si lo hubieran ensayado. Les unía una especie de compañerismo, como una cuerda invisible que no se ataba con amistad y risas, sino con la adrenalina de las peleas y el olor a desinfectante de la enfermería.

-¿Por qué empezó la pelea? –preguntó Marlene, bajando el libro que se había quedado leyendo cuando Pomfrey le dijo que podía irse.

Benjy cruzó una mirada con Dorcas, la cual se giró en la cama, dándoles la espalda como si la conversación no le interesara.

-Fue por algo que Bellatrix Black dijo –comentó el Hufflepuff, apretando los dientes.

-¿Qué fue? –le animó Gideon.

-Dijo que la Marca Tenebrosa y el asesinato de los Murphy sólo era el principio, que Lord Voldemort establecería un nuevo orden y cambiaría el mundo, tanto muggle como mágico. Y dijo que estaba segura de que lo primero que haría cuando se hiciera con Hogwarts sería suprimir la casa de Hufflepuff, "el refugio de los squibs y los sangre sucia" según ella –añadió, mirando de reojo a Marlene. Ella se puso rígida en su silla pero no dijo nada.

-Y entonces tú le arrojaste una maceta, ¿eh? –bromeó Gideon para tratar de quitar tensión de la espalda de la Ravenclaw.

-Y le diste en toda la cabeza, 100 puntos para Hufflepuff –continúo Fabian.

Benjy se echó a reír pero enseguida se llevó una mano a la venda de su cabeza, como si le doliera.

-En realidad –dijo al cabo –no fui yo él que empezó la pelea. Ya tenía la varita en la mano, pero Meadows fue más rápida. Le lanzó un _Confringo_ que la hubiera llevado volando hasta la torre de Astronomía si Black no hubiera sido lo suficiente veloz para esquivarlo.

Al oír las palabras de Benjy, todos se volvieron hacia Dorcas, pero ella continuaba dándoles la espalda, como si no les escuchara. Marlene se levantó, rodeó su cama y se plantó frente a la Slytherin.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –inquirió, poniéndole voz a lo que todos se preguntaban.

Dorcas elevó una delgada ceja y se cubrió más con las sábanas.

-No es asunto vuestro –replicó con aspereza, pluralizando para dejar claro que las preguntas de nadie serían bien recibidas. Pero Marlene no pensaba contentarse con esa respuesta.

-Después de que te haya salvado el culo, creo que lo menos que puedes hacer es responder –apostilló en el mismo tono que había empleado la chica.

-Yo no te pedí ayuda –bufó Dorcas, achicando sus ojos oscuros.

-Por eso no te pido que me lo agradezcas, sólo te pido una respuesta –Marlene cogió una silla cercana, la colocó junto a la cabecera de la cama de Dorcas Meadows, y se sentó allí, con las piernas y los brazos cruzados y una mirada que daba a entender que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.

Dorcas resopló, furiosa, y se incorporó de la cama, con un fugaz gesto de dolor. Apoyó la espalda contra el cabecero y miró a los tres muchachos y a la Ravenclaw con su característica frialdad.

-Simplemente quería que se callara –anunció, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Por qué? –intervino Gideon.

-¿Es que crees que por ser de Slytherin tengo que estar de acuerdo con todas esas patrañas? ¿Es que piensas que por saber a que casa pertenezco me conoces? –le espetó la muchacha fieramente.

-Yo no he dicho eso –puntualizó Gideon sin alterarse.

-No hace falta.

-Oye, ¿cuál es tu problema? –la interpeló Fabian, que nunca había destacado por su paciencia –Mi hermano sólo te ha hecho una pregunta. Todos tenemos curiosidad, ¿vale? Maldices a la mitad de tu casa y peleas de nuestra parte pero no nos diriges una palabra. Me importa media bludger de qué casa seas, sólo me gustaría saber por qué nos ayudas si es evidente que te crees mejor que nosotros.

Dorcas le miró fijamente durante unos segundos en los que la tensión era tan espesa que uno podría apoyarse contra ella, y de pronto se echó a reír. Fue la primera vez que le vieron los dientes, blancos y alineados, porque nunca sonreía y apenas la habían visto abrir la boca si no era para lanzar maleficios. Pero su risa era chillona y estridente, con un timbre infantil que parecía ridículo viniendo de una joven que había superado su mayoría de edad mágica recientemente y que era un ejemplo de seriedad.

Entonces, para desconcierto de Fabian, Benjy rompió a reír y las carcajadas de Gideon le acompañaron. Fabian buscó los ojos de Marlene para intercambiar con ella una mirada de incomprensión pero la Ravenclaw reía también con una risa casi insonora.

Fabian acababa de decidir que estaban todos locos cuando escuchó un carraspeo a sus espaldas. El afluente de risas se cortó en el acto cuando vieron la figura alta y solemne del director de la escuela.

-Director Dumbledore –lo saludó Benjy respetuosamente. Gideon bajó los pies de la cama del Hufflepuff, en la que los había apoyado para acomodarse en su silla.

-Fenwick, Prewett, Meadows y McKinnon –dijo Dumbledore, mirando a cada uno al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba por sus apellidos.

-Viene a castigarnos, ¿no es así? –preguntó Marlene con seriedad.

-De eso, querida señorita McKinnon, se encargaran los jefes de sus respectivas casas, sin duda. Pero no he venido aquí a hablar de ese tema –explicó, paseando al pie de las camas de los dos heridos. Su larga túnica se arrastraba por el suelo a su paso –Sé que queréis combatir contra el mago oscuro que se está alzando. Sí, es un hecho que Lord Voldemort es un peligro creciente, un líder afianzado entre los partidarios de la pureza de sangre –añadió al ver la cara de Fenwick -Día a día gana seguidores, incluso aquí, en la escuela. Como decía, conozco vuestros deseos de tomar parte en esta guerra, pero batiros en duelo con vuestros compañeros no resolverá nada. Intuyo que habéis notado mis ausencias, incluso algunos de vosotros –a los gemelos les dio la impresión de que les miraba fugazmente de reojo -conocéis la identidad de ciertos magos con los que me he reunido últimamente. Vuestras sospechas no van en absoluto desencaminadas –Dumbledore se detuvo y les miró uno a uno a través de sus gafas de media luna con sus ojos azules siempre serenos –El ministro Lawhead y yo disidimos en nuestra manera de afrontar la situación, así pues he decidido fundar una Orden secreta para combatir a Lord Voldemort y sus mortífagos.

-¿Podemos formar parte de ella? –preguntó Gideon rápidamente.

-Me temo, señor Prewett, que tanto usted como su gemelo y la señorita McKinnon son aún menores de edad.

-Pero yo no lo soy –dijo Dorcas apasionadamente, hizo una pausa y añadió con un tono más suave –ni Fenwick tampoco.

-Eso es cierto, pero en tanto que estudiéis en el colegio, es mi responsabilidad garantizar vuestra seguridad. No voy a engañaros, entrar a formar parte de la Orden implica asumir grandes riesgos y grandes responsabilidades. Es una decisión que debéis sopesar con tiempo y teniendo en cuenta los acontecimientos que aún estar por venir.

-¿Qué quieres decir, profesor Dumbledore? –inquirió Fabian.

-Que la guerra no ha hecho más que empezar –repuso Marlene con tono lúgubre adelantándose al director.

-Efectivamente, señora McKinnon. Sólo quería haceros saber que cuando completéis vuestros estudios, habrá un lugar en la Orden para todos vosotros. Esta lucha, como todas, necesita guerreros con el talento y el valor que habéis demostrado poseer.

Y pesar de sus diferencias, a pesar de pertenecer a distintas casas, los cinco muchachos de sexto y séptimo curso se sintieron elegidos para llevar a cabo un papel de vital importancia.

**o0o**

Han pasado muchos años ya desde entonces, tantos que de esos cinco jóvenes valientes queda poco más que una fotografía en blanco y negro que Harry Potter, el niño que dio fin a esa guerra, a _su_ guerra, mira cuando necesita fuerzas para seguir adelante.

Y aunque del bueno de Benjy sólo se encontraron trozos, aunque Dorcas Meadows fuera asesinada por Lord Voldemort en persona, aunque Fabian y Gideon Prewett sucumbieran ante cinco hábiles mortífagos y Marlene McKinnon fuera masacrada junto a toda su familia, si hubieran pedido volver atrás y elegir, hubieran elegido luchar de nuevo.

Pues ellos fueron miembros activos de la Orden del Fénix Original. Pues ellos, una muchacha de la sangre mágica más refinada, dos gemelos sangre pura, un mestizo y una hija de muggles, fueron pioneros, fueron héroes.

Pues ellos siempre fueron _guerreros_.

* * *

No me ha quedado como quería, de hecho cuando empecé a escribirlo ni siquiera estaba del todo segura de lo que quería escribir. No tengo muy claro si vale algo la pena o es caca de unicornio, pero aquí queda mi participación en el reto. Las condiciones eran que el reto fuera de los alumnos de Hogwarts en la primera guerra sin usar O.C. Todos los personajes del fic son de Rowling, miembros de la primera orden original, poco más que nombres y he disfrutado mucho dándoles también cuerpo :) Espero que al menos hayáis pasado un buen rato.

Se agradecen opiniones, ropa interior (limpia), antrax, ect :)

Gracias de antemano,

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**.


End file.
